Mr. Bear
About: Mr. Bear Mr. Bear, real name Varrel Wilson, is a psychopathic child-murderer with countless amounts of blood on his hands. He first appears in Local 58 Wrestling and appears again in the later games. In Local 58, he's a minor antagonist that is dealt with easily early in the story when arrested by Miriam Wells and later comes back as one of Zalgo's minions. In Local 58.2: Endtimes, he only appears as a guest character that has little involvement in the story other than being another minion. In Local 58.3: Alternate Ending, he appears as yet another minion, but with a slightly larger role, as he leads a group of lesser minions this time. Appearance Varrel Wilson is a middle-aged man wearing a light brown bear costume with a missing eye and a bowtie. He also has googly eyes on his bowtie and both hands. His left hand has lashes and lipstick. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Mr. Bear is quite human, with his only abilities deriving from his undead state. He also performs satanic rituals, but these take time and are only seen in his intro animations and the story modes. Fighting Style Mr. Bear uses a large pair of purple scissors with googly eyes for his attacks. He also tends to use comedic props (such as a toy hammer, Hot Wheels™, and one of those plastic cars that toddlers play in). For heavy attacks, he uses a plastic dining set (A plastic knife for neutral, a plastic chair for forward and up, etc.). Mr. Bear's style is unique in that his only Enhanceable moves are combos and normal moves (save for one special move). Signature Moves * Oil Cover - Mr. Bear douses himself in oil, increasing movement speed for a while. * Snip Snip - Mr. Bear dashes forward a very short distance, attempting to cut up the opponent. * Snip Snap - If Mr. Bear has used Oil Cover, then performs Snip Snip, it will turn into Snip Snap, which has him sliding a larger distance while slashing and cutting. * Fire Snap - If Mr. Bear has used Oil Ritual, Snip Snap now gains a flame effect and does lasting damage. * Fill 'Em Up - Mr. Bear pours gasoline on the ground, slowing down the opponent slightly when stepping into it, weakening grounded projectiles, and doing minor DOT damage to the opponent. * Light 'Em Up - Mr. Bear lights a match and tosses it forward as a projectile. It falls after a short time and does a small amount of damage to the opponent. * Fire Ritual - If Mr. Bear has used Fill 'Em Up, he can use Light 'Em Up near the gasoline to set it on fire, and do more DOT damage to the opponent. ** Flaming Ritual - Mr. Bear can enhance Fire Ritual to extend its range and damage. * Oil Ritual - If Mr. Bear stands in Fire Ritual's range and then performs Oil Cover, he'll light himself on fire and do more damage with every attack. Unlockable Moves Fatal Blow: Play Time's Over Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Special Moves